


The 69 Club

by jajamyeons



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bahala, Bhie, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, Club Sex, Diyan, Kayo - Freeform, M/M, Nito, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol, kalat, mature - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajamyeons/pseuds/jajamyeons
Summary: Si Javi ay sumama sa night out with his friends para mag hanap ng ka mo-mol (pero secret lang) at maglabas ng sama ng loob dahil sa stress — kaso lang, siya ang nilabasan dahil kay Kian
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 106





	The 69 Club

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO MADLANG PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> I'M BACK WITH BIGGER, BOLDER AND BRAVER CONTENT  
> let's stay makalat dahil ayan naman ang disclaimer para sa AU na ito! ang sabi namin JAVI AND KIAN MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Javi looked at his wrist watch ngayon ay 10 PM na. 2 hours na silang andito sa Club pero until now ay wala pa din siyang nakikita na pumupukaw ng kanyang atensyon. Wala siyang ginawa kundi uminom ng tuloy tuloy sa Tower na nasa table nilang magkakaibigan.

"Pota Javi! andito tayo para mag party pero para kang nasa lamay! ayusin mo nga!" Natatawang puna ni AC sa kanyang kaibigan.

"Agreed! Loosen up wala tayo sa school kaya hindi mo kailangan i-maintain ang good boy image mo" Sang-ayon ni Ace bago kumain ng pulutan nilang fried tokwa with maanghang na toyo mansi as sawsawan.

Napairap naman si Javi sa sinabi ng mga kaibigan. Hindi niya din maintindihan ang kanyang sarili, parang disappointed siya for some unknown reason na ayaw niyang aminin

"Hayaan mo Javi! maya maya body shot na, kaya maghanap ka na ng partner mo!" Suggest naman ni Johan na boyfriend ni AC

"Love! huwag mo nga turuan si Javi ng mga gawain mo dati! Wala pa nga atang first kiss yan!" Sagot ni AC at niyakap ng bahagya ang kanyang boyfriend

Anong tingin mo sakin Arturo mahina? Hindi ako pinalaki ni Mama Byun ng ganyan. Sa isip isip ni Javi

Javi is really discreet when it comes to his sex life. Mostly boys from different universities ang tinitikman niya and on top of that wala din siyang naging serious relationship sa mga ito. Naisip niya nga this past few days, magkatulad lang sila ni Kian kaso ang pagkaka-iba lang nila, hindi niya pinapatulan ang schoolmates niya. That's the golden rule.

The Dj in charge changed the song from party vibes ngayon ay naging erotic na.

"Time for body shot everyone!!!!!!!!!!!" Masayang announce nito kaya naman naghiyawan ang mga tao lalo na ang dalawang mag jowa sa gilid niya.

The music Sex with Me by Rhianna starts playing on the background at napa lunok naman si Javi doon paano ba naman ang unang lyrics ng kanta ay "Sex with me so amazing"

Mabilis na nag paalam si Ace sa kanilang tatlo at naghanap na ng partner niya sa body shot. Bago umalis ay binulungan pa siya nito ng "Huwag ka magpatalo kay AC! maghanap ka na din ng partner mo!" Wala naman sa sariling nag agree si Javi sa suggestion ng kaibigan. Kinuha niya ang lemon at ang isang shot ng tequila na naka patong sa ibabaw ng table nila at nagpaalam na kay AC at Johan na hindi naman siya binigyan ng pansin dahil busy na ang dalawang mag bulungan sino ang mauuna gumawa ng body shot.

Inilibot ni Javi ang tingin sa paligid habang panay ang excuse me sa mga taong nadadaan dahil most of them are already doing the body shot. Javi released a deep sigh, mukhang dahil sa Kian na 'yon ay pati ang sex life niya ay apektado.

"I know going out on a friday night is not a good idea, Lalo lang akong nababadtrip dito" Mahinang sambit ni Javi sa sarili habang tuloy pa din ang paglalakad para humanap ng partner niya.

Malapit na mawalan ng pag-asa ang ating bida dahil mula sa kinatatayuan ay tanaw na niya ang lips LED wall display, ibig sabihin lang nito ay malapit na siya sa pinaka dulong bahagi ng bar kaya panigurado ay mas wala siyang mahahanap doon. For the nth time today, Javi released a deep sigh at umakto ng babalik sa kanilang table ng may biglang humawak sa kanyang bewang.

"Are you lost, baby girl?" Bulong ng lalaki sa kanya at ramdam na ramdam niya ang hininga nito sa pagitan ng kanyang tenga.

Mag sasalita na sana si Javi ng biglang inalis ng lalaki ang dala niyang isang baso ng tequila sa kanyang kamay at hinila siya ng bahagya para maka alis sila sa crowded spot ng club. Hindi nakita ni Javi ang mukha ng binata dahil sa mabilis na pag galaw nito kanina pero alam niyang mas matangkad ito sakanya.

"Body shot?" Tanong nito sa kanya at tumango naman kaagad si Javi kaya napatawa ang lalaki. At dahil nasa dulo na sila ng club ay hindi niya matanaw ang mukha nito. Tanging ang LED wall display lang na nasa gilid ang nag sisilbing liwanag sa pwesto nila.

"I'll go first hmm?" Sambit nito at inilagay ang lemon sa bibig ng ating bida.

Tangina ang bilis niya talaga. Sa isip isip ni Javi na ngayon ay kagat kagat na ang lemon habang dinadama ang dila ng lalaki sa leeg niya, kung saan nag kalat ang asin na iniligay nito kanina. Bahagyang napa ungol si Baekhyun ng sipsipin pa ng lalaki ang sensitive part ng leeg niya. Muntik niya pa tuloy mabitawan ang lemon na nasa bibig. Dahil naka pikit ay hindi namalayan ni Javi na nainom na pala ng kanyang partner ang tequila at ngayon ay naramdaman niya ang presensya nito malapit sakanya para kunin ang lemon na nasa bibig niya.

"Fuck" Mahinang mura ng lalaki dahil matapos na kunin ang lemon sa bibig ni Javi, naging mabilis ang pangyayari at ngayon ay nag hahalikan na sila sa isang bakanteng upuan. They didn't do the normal body shot kanina, dapat ay hihiga talaga ang isa sa kanila at medyo na disappoint si Javi na walang ganong nangyari pero he would have to admit na magaling ang kahalikan niya. Pina upo ng lalaki si Javi sa lap nito at mas naging mapusok at malalim ang naging halikan nila kumpara kanina. Palitan ng laway at mga dilang nag e-espadahan habang tumutugtog Unravel Me sa lugar. Inshort, makalat at laplap kung laplap. The taller guy released a soft moan when Javi starts grinding his hips between their kisses. 

"Hard for me already?" Sambit ni Javi ng maramdaman ang tumitigas na pag ka tao ng lalaki sa pagitan ng kanyang mga hita. 

"Kian. My name is Kian, President Javi. And yes, I am hard for you, babe" Nagulantang naman ang buong pagkatao ni Javi matapos marinig ang pangalan ng lalaking ka make out niya lang few minutes ago. 

"Tangina!" Wala sa sariling mura niya. Akmang tatayo na siya mula sa pagkaka upo kay Kian ng pigilan siya ng binata kaya inis niya itong nilingon. 

"Don't you think, you're being unfair here babe? Iiwan mo nalang ba ako matapos mong patigasin 'tong alaga ko?" Hindi naka alis si Javi sa kanyang pwesto kaya ngayon ay naka upo pa din siya sa lap ni Kian habang ang huli naman ay inilagay ang kamay sa bewang ng isa, to make sure na hindi ito makaka alis

"That was a mistake Kian"

Tumawa ng bahagya si Kian sa sagot niya at gusto nalang mag damog ni Javi dahil ang hot nitong pagmasdan habang tumawawa. Pero hindi niya 'yon aaminin

"Mistake? Really? You just moaned between our kisses Mr. President. Sarap na sarap ka kahit labi ko palang ang natitikman mo, naisip mo ba paano pa kaya pag etong malaking titi ko na ang pumasok sayo? Baka mabaliw ka na" Tuloy tuloy na sagot ni Kian habang ang tingin ay diretcho sa mata ni Javi. Halos tawagin naman ni Baekhyun lahat ng santo na makaka rinig sakanya dahil talagang na turn on siya sa mga sinabi ni Chanyeol.

"Silence means yes?" Sambit muli ni Kian matapos ang ilang segundo ng pananahimik ni Javi sa harapan niya. Sasagot na sana si Javi ng biglang angkinin muli ni Kian ang kanyang labi. It was a slow kiss at first and Javi isn't responding pilit niya pa din pinipigilan ang sarili niya dahil — Kian is his damn schoolmate, and that's against his golden rule!

Napatigil si Javi sa pag iisip ng biglang kagatin ni Kian ang kanyang lowerlip upang maipasok nito ang dila sa loob ng bibig niya. Javi finds it hot kaya ngayong gabi bahala na. Tangina, isisi niya nalang sa alak lahat ng mangyayari kahit deep inside aware naman siya sa actions niya tonight.

Nag simula na silang mag laplapan sa gilid at nung una ay nagulat pa si Kian dahil sa biglang pagsabay ni Javi sa kanyang mga halik pero hindi naman siya mag rereklamo. Itinigil ni Kian ang halikan nila at ituon ang halik sa leeg ni Javi. There's something about Javi's neck na nakakagigil kaya naman sinipsip niya ito ng marahan at napa ungol naman ang huli dahil dito

"See? This is not a mistake Mr. President. You are moaning for me" Pang aasar ni Chanyeol habang ang kamay naman nito ay dahan dahang lumalandas sa katawan ng kasama. When we say dahan dahan it is more than enough to tease the Baekhyun na kanina pa nawala ang self control.

"Yeah? So should we go elsewhere to continue this?" Kian was caught off guard sa sagot ni Javi. Hindi niya ito inaasahan dahil parang ibang tao ang nasa harap niya ngayon — malayong malayo sa Javi na kausap niya few days ago.

"Lets go to my condo. Gusto kitang marinig sumigaw habang tinitira hangang sa hindi ka na maka lakad"

"Make me. Huwag puro salita" Natawa naman si Kian sa palabang sagot ni Javi.

Mabilis silang umalis sa 69 club at pumunta sa parking lot kung saan naka park ang sasakyan ni Kian na Mercedes-Benz G65 AMG. Bahagya namang pinuri ni Javi ang taste ni Kian sa sasakyan which the latter replied in verbatim  
"Salamat. Alam mo bang pwedeng pwede kita tirahin dito mismo sa loob ng kotse ko? pero we'll do that some other time baby. I have other plans tonight" 

Hindi na mabilang ni Javi kung naka ilang mura siya sa isip niya dahil sa bastos na bibig ng kasama. Ngayon, hindi na siya magtataka kung bakit nababaliw ang mga flings niya dito.

The ride only took 15 minutes dahil malapit lang pala ang condo ni Kian sa club kung saan sila pumunta. Nung nasa elevator sila ay ramdam na ni Javi ang isang kamay ni Kian na bahagyang hinihimas ang pwet niya. Hindi naman siya nag reklamo dahil ganitong ganito talaga ang mga kink niya pero putangina! Schoolmate niya si Kian!!

Nang makapasok sila sa condo unit ng binata, mabilis nitong nilock ang pinto at sinandal ng bahagya si Javi dito at sinimulang halikan muli. Walang bahid ng pag pipigil dahil parehong sabik na sabik ang dalawa sa labi ng isa't-isa. Kian slightly smiled dahil sa dami niyang naka halikan ay hindi niya inaasahan na walang wala ang mga ito kumpara sa student council president nila.

Lumalalim na ang kanilang halikan and Baekhyun wants more. Hindi siya pumunta para lang makipag laplapan. Tumigil sila dahil pareho ng kinapos ang hininga sa intense nilang make out session.

"That was hot!" Compliment ni Chanyeol sa kasama sasagot pa sana si Baekhyun ng bigla siyang kargahin ng binata. Hawak nito ang kanyang pwet sa magkabilang kamay kaya naman as a response napa kapit nalang siya sa leeg nito

Ihiniga ni Kian si Javi sa kanyang malambot na kama bago angkinin muli ang labi nito. Katulad kanina ay laplap kung laplap ang kanilang ginagawa ngunit kasabay ng pag tatalo ng kanilang mga dila ay ang pag lalakbay ng kamay ni Kian sa loob ng shirt ni Javi.

Nagulat si Javi ng biglang pisilin ni Kian ang kanyang matigas na utong kaya napa kagat siya sa labi ng binata at nagpakawala ng malakas na ungol

"You like that babe? Ang tigas tigas mo na, wala pa nga tayo sa kalahati ng plano kong gawin sayong puta ka." Sagot ni Kian dahil randam na randam niya na ang pag bukol ng pagkatao ni Javi sa ibaba niya.

Mas lalo naman tinigasan si Javi dahil sa pang ba-bastos ni Kian sakanya at sino ba kasing nag sabi na mag suot ito ng loose shirt ngayon? Wala tuloy kahirap hirap itong tinangal ng binata.

Matapos tangalin ni Kian ang damit na suot ni Javi ay inalis niya na din ang kanya. At gusto nalang mag mura ni Javi matapos makita ang magandang katawan ng lalaking nasa harap niya.

"Like what you are seeing? Sayong sayo lang yan ngayong gabi." Sambit ni Kian bago muling angkinin ang kanyang labi para sa halik

Mabilis ang naging pangyayari the next thing they knew ay pareho na silang naka hubad at si Kian ay nasa pagitan na ng dalawang binti ni Javi habang ang tatlong daliri nito ay nag lalabas pasok sa butas ng isa

"Putangina! Ang sikip sikip mo! Kahit ata ipasok ko 'tong limang daliri ko, hindi mag kakasya ang malaking titi ko sa butas mong puta ka"

Lalo naman napa ungol si Javi dahil bukod sa gustong gusto niya ang bastos na bibig ni Kian ay natamaan pa nito ang kanyang perfect spot. Wala siyang idea na ganito pala kagaling itong si Kian daliri palang ang gamit nito ay halos mabaliw na siya.

Kumuha ng condom si Kian sa side table at tinangal ang pakete sa harapan ni Javi and hindi na mabilang ng ating bida kung ilang beses niya na sinabi sa sarili na sobrang na tu-turn on siya kay Kian.

Napaliyad ng bahagya si Baekhyun ng maramdaman ang ibabang ulo ni Chanyeol na pumapasok sakanya. Wala pa sa kalahati ng laki nito ang nasa loob niya pero pakiramdam niya ay any time mawawarak nalang siya bigla.

"Kian --- fuck!" Napa ungol ng malakas si Baekhyun ng maipasok na ni Chanyeol ang kabuuan nito sa kanya.

"Ang sikip sikip mo. Ipit na ipit ang tite ko sa butas mo, putangina! Ilang lalaki na ba ang naka pasok sayo ha?"/p>

"Ano? Huwag kang puro ungol Mr. President at sumagot ka pag tinatanong kita! Ilang lalaki na pumasok sayo? Ilang lalaki na nakarinig ng ungol mo?" Mas lalong binilisan ni Kian ang pag bayo kaya naman kulang nalang ay makalbo siya dahil sa higpit ng pag sabunot ni Javi sakaniya

"Puta, Kian. There ---- ah yes! Hit that -- spot again"

Kian is loving Javi's reaction kaya naman hinugot niya ang kanyang tite mula sa butas nito at saka mabilis na ipinasok muli ng buo which made Javi moaned even louder. Tumawa ng bahagya si Kian at kinuha ang kamay ni Javi na kanina pa mahigpit ang hawak sa kumot at inilagay ito sa ibabang parte ng tiyan niya.

"Ramdam mo ba yan? Tite ko lang ang kanyang gumawa niyan sa katawan mo." Turo ni Kian habang pinaparamdam kay Javi ang bukol na nagagawa niya kada pag tira dito.


End file.
